Mitsuko Tatsuya
|} |- bgcolor="#c5c5c5" align="center" | colspan="2" style="font-size: 11px; border-style: solid; border-color: #a6a6a6; border-width: 1px; line-height: 12px;" | タツヤミツ子 , Tatsuya Mitsuko Aoi Yuki (由紀 あおい , Yuki Aoi) Disgraced Princess'' (不名誉な王女, Fumeiyona ōjo)'' Mitsu-Chan'' (みつちゃん, Mitsu-chan)'' |- bgcolor="#c5c5c5" align="center" | colspan="2" style="font-size: 11px; border-style: solid; border-color: #a6a6a6; border-width: 1px;" | Debut |- | style="background-color: #e5e5e5; border-style: solid; border-color: #a6a6a6; border-width: 1px; padding: 2px; font-size: 10px;" | Manga | style="background-color: #f2f2f2; border-style: solid; border-color: #a6a6a6; border-width: 1px; padding: 2px; font-size: 11px;" |Naruto #402 |- | style="background-color: #e5e5e5; border-style: solid; border-color: #a6a6a6; border-width: 1px; padding: 2px; font-size: 10px;" | Anime | style="background-color: #f2f2f2; border-style: solid; border-color: #a6a6a6; border-width: 1px; padding: 2px; font-size: 11px;" |NAruto Shippuden Episode #141 |- | style="background-color: #e5e5e5; border-style: solid; border-color: #a6a6a6; border-width: 1px; padding: 2px; font-size: 10px;" | Appears in | style="background-color: #f2f2f2; border-style: solid; border-color: #a6a6a6; border-width: 1px; padding: 2px; font-size: 11px;" | Anime, Manga, Novel |- bgcolor="#c5c5c5" align="center" | colspan="2" style="font-size: 11px; border-style: solid; border-color: #a6a6a6; border-width: 1px;" | Voice Actors |- | style="background-color: #e5e5e5; border-style: solid; border-color: #a6a6a6; border-width: 1px; padding: 2px; font-size: 10px;" | Japanese | style="background-color: #f2f2f2; border-style: solid; border-color: #a6a6a6; border-width: 1px; padding: 2px; font-size: 11px;" | Sakura Abe Izumi Sawamura (child) |- | style="background-color: #e5e5e5; border-style: solid; border-color: #a6a6a6; border-width: 1px; padding: 2px; font-size: 10px;" | English | style="background-color: #f2f2f2; border-style: solid; border-color: #a6a6a6; border-width: 1px; padding: 2px; font-size: 11px;" | Aileen Smith Monika St. Peters (child) |- bgcolor="#c5c5c5" align="center" | colspan="2" style="font-size: 11px; border-style: solid; border-color: #a6a6a6; border-width: 1px;" | Personal |- | style="background-color: #e5e5e5; border-style: solid; border-color: #a6a6a6; border-width: 1px; padding: 2px; font-size: 10px; width: 91px;" | Birthdate | style="background-color: #f2f2f2; border-style: solid; border-color: #a6a6a6; border-width: 1px; padding: 2px; font-size: 11px;" | April 23 (Taurus) |- | style="background-color: #e5e5e5; border-style: solid; border-color: #a6a6a6; border-width: 1px; padding: 2px; font-size: 10px;" | Gender | style="background-color: #f2f2f2; border-style: solid; border-color: #a6a6a6; border-width: 1px; padding: 2px; font-size: 11px;" | Female |- | style="background-color: #e5e5e5; border-style: solid; border-color: #a6a6a6; border-width: 1px; padding: 2px; font-size: 10px;" | Age | style="background-color: #f2f2f2; border-style: solid; border-color: #a6a6a6; border-width: 1px; padding: 2px; font-size: 11px; line-height: 12px;" | Part II: 18-24 |- | style="background-color: #e5e5e5; border-style: solid; border-color: #a6a6a6; border-width: 1px; padding: 2px; font-size: 10px;" | Height | style="background-color: #f2f2f2; border-style: solid; border-color: #a6a6a6; border-width: 1px; padding: 2px; font-size: 11px; line-height: 12px;" | Part II:5'4 |- | style="background-color: #e5e5e5; border-style: solid; border-color: #a6a6a6; border-width: 1px; padding: 2px; font-size: 10px;" | Weight | style="background-color: #f2f2f2; border-style: solid; border-color: #a6a6a6; border-width: 1px; padding: 2px; font-size: 11px; line-height: 12px;" | Part II: 47 kg |- | style="background-color: #e5e5e5; border-style: solid; border-color: #a6a6a6; border-width: 1px; padding: 2px; font-size: 10px;" | Blood type | style="background-color: #f2f2f2; border-style: solid; border-color: #a6a6a6; border-width: 1px; padding: 2px; font-size: 11px;" | AB |- | style="background-color: #e5e5e5; border-style: solid; border-color: #a6a6a6; border-width: 1px; padding: 2px; font-size: 10px;" | Classification | style="background-color: #f2f2f2; border-style: solid; border-color: #a6a6a6; border-width: 1px; padding: 2px; font-size: 11px; line-height: 12px;" | C-Rank Chunin Missing-nin |- | style="background-color: #e5e5e5; border-style: solid; border-color: #a6a6a6; border-width: 1px; padding: 2px; font-size: 10px;" | Affiliation | style="background-color: #f2f2f2; border-style: solid; border-color: #a6a6a6; border-width: 1px; padding: 2px; font-size: 11px;" | Konohagakure The Lotus Ladies |- | style="background-color: #e5e5e5; border-style: solid; border-color: #a6a6a6; border-width: 1px; padding: 2px; font-size: 10px;" | Team | style="background-color: #f2f2f2; border-style: solid; border-color: #a6a6a6; border-width: 1px; padding: 2px; font-size: 11px;" | Team Nagasaki |- bgcolor="#c5c5c5" align="center" | colspan="2" style="font-size: 11px; border-style: solid; border-color: #a6a6a6; border-width: 1px;" | Rank |- | style="background-color: #e5e5e5; border-style: solid; border-color: #a6a6a6; border-width: 1px; padding: 2px; font-size: 10px;" | Ninja Rank | style="background-color: #f2f2f2; border-style: solid; border-color: #a6a6a6; border-width: 1px; padding: 2px; font-size: 11px;" |Chunin |- | style="background-color: #e5e5e5; border-style: solid; border-color: #a6a6a6; border-width: 1px; padding: 2px; font-size: 10px; line-height: 10px;" | Academy Grad. Age | style="background-color: #f2f2f2; border-style: solid; border-color: #a6a6a6; border-width: 1px; padding: 2px; font-size: 11px;" | 8 |- | style="background-color: #e5e5e5; border-style: solid; border-color: #a6a6a6; border-width: 1px; padding: 2px; font-size: 10px; line-height: 10px;" | Chūnin Prom. Age | style="background-color: #f2f2f2; border-style: solid; border-color: #a6a6a6; border-width: 1px; padding: 2px; font-size: 11px;" | 14 |- | colspan="2" style="text-align: center; background-color: #f2f2f2; border-style: solid; border-color: #a6a6a6; border-width: 0px; padding: 2px; font-size: 11px;" | Family Makko Yuki (Father) Irina Tatsuya (Mother) Kiragata Yuki (Sister) Haku Yuki (Cousin) Nagasaki Takishiro (Son?) |- | colspan="2" style="text-align: center; background-color: #f2f2f2; border-style: solid; border-color: #a6a6a6; border-width: 1px; padding: 2px; font-size: 11px;" | Nature Type Water Release Ice Release Wind Release |- | colspan="2" style="text-align: center; background-color: #f2f2f2; border-style: solid; border-color: #a6a6a6; border-width: 1px; padding: 2px; font-size: 11px;" | Jutsu Body Flicker Shadow Clone Jutsu Water Release:Water Bullet Technique Water Clone Water Release:Water Dragon Bullet Water Release:Scattering Bullets Water Release:Water Shield Water Wind Release:Breakthrough Ice Spears Ice Prison Technique Ice Release:Crystal Wall Ice Release:Twin Dragon Blizzard Ice Sword Technique .Nitrogen Mist. Nitrogen Blast:Kayami Gakkei Kenjutsu: Taiko no Hachimi Dragon Slicer Baiko Taiha no Hachi |- | colspan="2" style="text-align: center; background-color: #f2f2f2; border-style: solid; border-color: #a6a6a6; border-width: 1px; padding: 2px; font-size: 11px;" | Tools Kunai Explosive Kunai Shuriken Hachimi Izuki (A Inherited sword) |} Mitsuko Tatsuya (''タツヤミツ子,''Tatsuya Mitsuko) ''was a kuonichi from Konohakagure. She was kept as a capative by Uchiha Itachi and Hoshigaki Kisame, due to espoinage that was ordered by her affiliation,The Lotus Ladies. But Mitsuko remained loyal to her Clan and Affiliation, even she was captured.by the Akatsuki Members. Mitsuko is an Ice Release user. (This is a Original Character Created by BabyIsReal from Deviant Art and used only for Roleplay) Background. Mitsuko was the first-born child of Makko Yuki of Yukigakure and Irina Tatsuya of Takigakure. Her real name is Aoi Yuki. Aoi's innocent toddler days didn't took so long as in her 1st birthday at Takigakure, she was supposed to marry the youngest son of the Daimyo of the Land of Thunder before her 15th birthday. Which is 4 years senior than her. This marraige was made by her grandfather, The Village Cheiftain and The Daimyo, a peace agreement between the village and the Daimyo. Irina did not agree to this. To escape this ''uncivilized marraige, at the age of 2, Mitsuha and her parents moved settlement to Konohagakure and changed her name from Mitsuha to Mitsuko Tatsuya. It is also for their safety,as some bandits want to eliminate the whole family. She was always staying at home and play with her mother. At 5,she started training with her mother with basic kenjutsu. Her father saw potential for her that she will waken the Ice Release. He went back to Yukigakure with her to teach her some basic Water & Wind type based ninjutsu. This intense training lasts in a year. During that year, Mitsuko was almost killed during their training at the mountain. But she didn't gave up. After , she awaken her kekkei genkai at the age of 6. One hot summer midday,Mitsuko tried to do one,but she couldn't make atleast one due to hot temprature. Her Parents scolded her not to do that,but do the water and wind type jutsus instead. She was admitted in the Shinobi Academy at 7 and Graduated at 8. This is also a double celebration for her because she had a new baby sister,named Kiragata. She always nicknamed her 'Kira' or 'Kia'. When Mitsuko was graduated from academy, She was assigned instantly to a squad called ‘Squad 13’ or ‘Subete no joshi Daihyo’ (Meaning: all girls squad) Leaded by Nagasaki Chihiro. It is due that they’re missing with one member for months. But Nagasaki was killed in battle for protecting to the three girls. So Third Hokage Hiruzen Sarutobi assigned Shisui Uchiha to be their team captain temporarily. Shisui didn't hesitate to lead the squad and accepted it. He was irritated by their attitudes but later befriended at the girls. But after accomplishing their first C-ranked mission with Shisui, he introduced them to Uchiha Itachi, which also an ANBU member. After a year later,Shisui doesn't have any free time,Itachi took his position to take care for the girls while he was busy to the ANBU. But he didn't knew that Mitsuko became infrautrated at him. She seldom called Itachi 'Bakaa-chi' instead of 'Itachi-kun'. The two always had bonding for each other, like brother and sisters. But Mitsuko knew it is a dummy love'.'' But,Shisui disappeared. Most of the clan he belongs belived he died. Her heart suddenly crashed as she didn't knew that her team captain was dead and the other members of the Uchiha Clan blamed Itachi for killing him. She always know that he couldn't do that.A day before the Uchiha Massacre, Itachi called Mitsuko for some last time. He gave a bracelet with a blue flower and a black string,which he told her to remember him. He told her not to say it to her parents,neither on her friends. He also told her that they might see each other on the very right time on the right place. After the massacre,she took the promise and made it her inspiration. She trained hard with her father to improve her Ice,Water,and Wind Style Jutsu. She took Chuunin exams 4 times but failed. On her 5th attempt,she worked hard on her kenjutsu and ninjutsu fighting style and Passed the test after defeating a kunoichi from Hidden Grass. A year later after her passing on the Chuunin exams,thus making her in Chuunin level,her parents was happy to see her became a chuunin. But on a lonely and dark night in Yukigakure,rougues invaded their house and did the attempt to eliminate them. Makko used Ice Wall to defend them but the rougues smashed the ice and killed hin in front of his wife and daughters. Irina hid them in a cabinet and attacked in a wrong timing. She was slashed on the chest and dropped dead beside her husband. The rougues tried to find them,but the leader told them that thats enough and went away, leaving Mitsuko and Kira in a deep trauma,as they saw her parents died in cold blood for defending them. She was 16,while Kira was 6. They returned in Konohagakure with their parents bodies and due to tradition,their bodies will be cremated. After a few days,Mitsuko trained Kira some basic kenjutsu,as she promised her mother before her loss. Personality One of Mitsuko's teamates, Saori , recalls her as a distant and shy person. But Saori also witnessed her soft side, a caring and friendly person. But some major change did happen at her since Shisui introduced Itachi to the team. She started to get grumpy an cold when the topic is about crushes. She can be Appearance Mitsuko has fair white skin, bluish eyes and straight blue hair that both inherited from her mother. Abilities Kenjutsu As a member of the Tatsuya Clan, Mitsuko was trained roughly by her own mother to master swordsmanship and obtained the Hachimi Izuki from her own mother. Status Fill out one of the following tables. Delete the ones you will not be using. The ratings are out of 5, 5 being the highest. For total, add up all the points for each category. (Note: The Databook Numbers are NOT parts of the anime. Think of the First and Second Databooks to be in Part l. The Third is the most recent of your oc, and the only one of Part ll.) Part II: Use for characters who appear in Shippuden only. Quotes *(To Akira) "Fear not, my little sister. I shall leave for a while, as I will fulfill my job as a ninja. But don't worry! I will come back here soon. But when I am gone, Take care of mom and dad, 'kay?" *(To Shisui) "Bakaa-chi is so cool! But it doesn't mean I LIKE HIM OR ANYTHING!" *(To Itachi) "You are the first person to see all of my world. I'll tell you one secret.. I am still angry for myself why I had this feelings until now." Trivia *The name 'Mitsuko' means 'Light' or 'Shining child'. *Mitsuko's hobbies was cooking and singing. *Mitsuko's favorite food is Yakisoba and Dango *Mitsuko was supposed to be the next Clan Head after her Mother's death. But sadly, she was disinherited immediately after her capture. Earning the title,'' ''''Disgraced Princess' *Her real name, Aoi comes from the word '''Ao', means'' 'blue'. *Her relationship between Haku Yuki is unknown. But when it comes to biological, they are cousins in her father's blood. Concpts and Creation *Mitsuko's hair is supposed to be purple. But her hair changed when it was similar to Naori Uchiha's color. *Mitsuko's first ship is not Itachi, Sai is her supposed to be partner until it started to become cringe.. *Mitsuko's Hairstyle was inspired from ''Ballora of FNAF SL *Her breast size was supposed to be D. But because it was over sexualized, it was changed into C. Reference The picture is created by myself. You can visit my Amino account Yukiimaru/Pheonix or My Deviantart BabyIsReal (I haven't posted at DA ever since. So visit my Amino account instead.) All the other pictures are belongs to their respective artists, besides I found 'em at google. Category:DRAFT